Light and Dark
by SinfullxxDesire
Summary: two breeds of elf seperated but power, one person that can change it all. Voldomort needs his mate, Draco wants Voldomort dead....which side is right. slashmpreg character death....please RR, I have fixed it, please tell me what you think now.


_**Light and Dark**_

Chapter 1  
_The Prophecy_

"My Lord…..They are attempting to breach the wall," a soldier yelled "we can't stand their imputance any longer, let us fight" he bellowed

The young lord looked at his friend and loyal soldier and sighed.  
"No, Blaise " he said calmly

"bu….." Blaise tried to protest  
"I refuse to allow my people to act like them" Lord Voldomort snapped

Hours passed by until the small army of elves finally gave up and turned back to go home. Voldomort sighed and looked out the window watching them leave. Ever since Lucius, the ex -lord of the light elves died and his son took his place on the throne, the world was going into utter chaos. Draco Molfoy, unlike his father, was the most malicious and cold-hearted elf he had ever encountered. The younger elf would order his soldiers to attack his kingdom everyday to try and brake down their surrounding wall to exterminate them. All the boy craved was blood, power, death and war.

There was only one problem with Draco's plans, Voldomort refused to take the bait and wage war with him. The Lord of the Dark elves was too smart to fall for it, he knew what the boy was attempting to do. Sadly the Draco did not understand how stupid his tactics were and this game had been going on for two months now and it was getting tiresome. _'No one his age should be so cruel and power hungry'_ Voldomort thought to himself as he looked into his glass of blood red wine he had been drinking as he watched the men. Lord Voldomort shook his head willing his thoughts away then sipped his wine as new thoughts took their place.

"Blaise my friend we must end this tiresome foolishness once and for all" Voldomort whispered  
"how my Lord" Blaise asked excitedly  
"my mate…….if we could find them and we are bonded like the prophecy says I know things would change"  
"what is the prophecy?" Blaise asked looking very interested  
"ah… I forgot that I told you of the prophecy not what it says" Lord Voldomort said placing his now empty glass on a table next to him. He then sat down and motioned for his friend to take the seat in front of him.  
"the prophecy goes as follows:

On A Journey of Your Bravery?

Stumbling Upon Such A Mystery 

A Mystery Similar to A Tragedy to You

Can One Over Come A Fear of the Dark?

A Journey without Heavens Grace

Their Face, Struck With Fear

They must try to keep their Mind Pure

Though the Dark and light call their Name

And Uses their Curiosity as A Lure

Drawing them in Deeper and Deeper

Overwhelmed By The light shrouded in dark

What is truth?

Fear Is Incredible

They must over come It and find the path "

Blaise just nodded after his lord had finished "so do you know who it is" he asked after a moment of silence

"sadly I do not" the Lord said looking down at his hands "if I knew I would have found and bonded with her a lot sooner then to let things go on like this" he added then sighed

"what are we going to do about finding her" the soldier asked his lord

"I will be leaving in the morning, I know the kingdom will be safe since they can't get in, and you know better then to go out and fight them….."I will return after I find my mate" he said then stood up and walked into his dressing chambers to get ready for his journey.

**mean wile**

In a small town not to far from where the Lords kingdom, (((actually right outside of the forest of the dark kingdoms domain, lucky for Voldomort)))) where a boy was helping his best friend Ron load milk, eggs, straw, and clothing that his friends wife had made onto a carriage bed to take to a bigger town to sell. The boy was about 5'8" and had shoulder length raven black hair, a pale but well tone body from the hard days of working outside, he wouldn't tan and that was a mystery to Harry, but didn't dwell on it. His eyes were the brightest of greens that shown like emeralds and all the women loved him and a few of the men. Harry didn't care for any of them and was always alone in less he was spending time with his beast friend Ron and his wife Hermione. Ron was much taller than Harry reaching the nice height of 6'2", he had bright blue eyes, short flaming red hair and a tanned body that was very muscular from working his farm. Ron's wife Hermione was a beautiful woman, reach around 5'4", and had a light creamy complexion and the starting of a tan. She had curly brown hair down to the middle of her back and rich brown eyes. She was very smart and sometimes it annoyed the two boys but they loved her all the same. Well Harry loved her like a sister. All three of them had grown up together, Ron was 22, Hermione was 19, and Harry was 18.  
"Hey Harry are you sure you can't come with me to sell this" Ron pleaded  
"I would, but I have far to much to do" the boy answered smiling  
"Like what" he asked  
"I am going for a walk in the woods to visit my parents graves that's what" he said as he helped Ron with the last few things.  
"fine… fine" Ron mumbled sitting in the carriage seat "yeah whatever you say" he yelled whipping the rains and the horses in front of the carriage pulled away and Ron disappeared down the road.

Harry sighed, then made his way to the forest. He hadn't been there for a wile, so he felt that is was a good time to go and speak with his dead parents. They had died when he was really young so he never really knew them, but it still comforted him to speak with them. When he got to the graves he sat down and spoke softly to them for hours about how his life was going and how he wished that they were here with him. He got so tired afterward so he just decided to go to sleep right there with the graves.

Harry was always considered a light sleeper, which sometime in his case was usually a good thing. He was like that ever since he was young because in his town it was sometimes dangerous at nigh. Harry woke up to the soft patter of hoof steps _'a horse' _he thought to himself as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sound was getting closer and closer so he got up and hid behind one of the tall gave stones.

**_Lord Voldomort's POV_**

I could sense someone was near, but I thought nothing of it at first, but then I could smell the sweetest sent of roses and chocolate and it enticed me to no end. I couldn't believe my luck, I had decided to leave very early in the morning but I didn't think I would find my mate so soon. I steered my horse toward the smell and followed it , this person, my mate was only about 100 yards away. As I followed the smell I became nervous_, 'what if they hate me, what if they are already with someone' _I thought to myself. '_They are just a few more feet, just a few more feet' _I thought, then when I got to the place that the smell lingered I knew I had found them.  
"I know you are hiding, come out……I would like to speak with you" I said then waited

**_Harry's POV_**

I saw a very tall man get off of the most beautiful black horse I had even seen. He was hansom and looked like royalty. ("I know you are hiding, come out……I would like to speak with you") he had said, but why would someone like him want to speak with me. I watched him and took in the details of him so see if I should show myself to this man, he had long black hair that flowed down his back like water, he was wearing rich black clothing that had blood red jewels on them and a golden trim, nee high boots that were also black and looked to be of ver fine quality. He looked to be around 6'5" but I really couldn't tell, his eyes were dark, almost black, and you could tell that they were not as they seemed, but I couldn't tell what it was since it was slightly dark……but I could not see anything dangerous about the man.  
"why do you want to speak with me" I asked him as I slowly stood up and revealed myself. The man just stood there staring at me, now I was getting scared.

**_Lord Voldomort's POV_**

"I wasn't expecting my mate to be male, let alone human, but he was gorgeous. His green eyes are what captivated me the most, I couldn't help but stare. I took in his sent and copied everything I could implanting it into my mind so that I would never forget it. I then took a deep breath and closed my eyes_…'I want him, I want him to be mine, he will be mine' _was all that was going through my head.


End file.
